


Bittersweet

by OneWithoutAName



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Cerebro, F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, after DOFP, like the title says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName/pseuds/OneWithoutAName
Summary: Couple years after what happened in Washington DC, Charles decides to check on his old friend. What he finds, makes him have conflicting emotions.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out. It's short, angsty and not beta read, but I did my best.

The red lights representing mutant minds danced around him like stars, each one calling to him with different kind of hum. Not quite like sound, or smell, or touch, rather all of these combined or something between them. Charles had long time ago accepted that there was just not a way of explaining how other minds felt for a telepath. He could show it, let others experience it through him, but otherwise there was nothing he could compare this feeling with.

Every time using cerebro, felt like experiencing his powers for the first time. It was just something so great, almost like existing in a completely different way. That was the reason Charles liked to stay inside a little longer, just to enjoy the unique feeling.

And that was the reason, when he told Hank to go and enjoy the evening, the scientist didn’t think twice about it and simply left him alone. This time, however, Charles had other plans. He was searching a specific mind among all the others. The mind that was hard as iron, complex, yet organized like some architectural marvel and calling for Charles from the very first time he had touched it briefly all those years ago. Erik had been amused when Charles had described his mind for him when he had asked about it one night, during their recruitment trip.

 _“It sounds like you just took my mutation and fudged up something from that.”_ The metalbender had said, smirking, but in his thoughts, he seemed to be pleased that the telepath was impressed with his mind. After that Charles had lost himself to speculating if there actually was correlation between people’s minds and their powers and Erik had listened and speculated with him.

That had been over a decade ago, now only a memory tainted with betrayal and hurt, but cherished nevertheless. Charles kept it safe in a treasure vault of his mind with all the other ones. The moments they had shared together, the conversations, the games of chess, brief touches, moments of success and defeat. Even though he hadn’t looked at them in a long time, they hadn’t faded at all and that was one of the reasons Charles was now looking for his friend. It had been couple of years since the Washington and the last time they spoke at all. The old wounds had healed and faded into scars. He just wanted to make sure, that everything was alright and maybe find a way to contact him. Some other way than speaking straight to his mind, Charles wasn’t exactly sure how Erik would take that and he didn’t want him to get upset. He couldn’t deny that he missed his friend. No matter what happened between them, it was impossible to act like he didn’t care for him.

Charles had to stretch his mind far, but closer he got, easier it became to locate Erik. He was in Europe, Poland, outskirts of a town. Made sense, he most likely wanted to lay low for now. Charles moved closer to his friend’s mind that was calling for him, its familiar shape like a lighthouse amongst the other unknown minds around, peacefully asleep. For a moment, Charles let himself just bask in the warm glow of his old friend’s mind. That was, until he noticed another mind right beside Erik’s. A woman, but most surprisingly, a human. This revelation made Charles freeze for a moment and just look, not sure what to think. Both Erik’s and the woman’s, Magda, the telepath tug up from their memories, minds were warm, radiating comfort, contentment and love. Charles felt his own heart flutter almost painfully and suddenly he felt like a thief, sneaking in the night and certainly not wanted in here. He made a move to return back to his own body, when he felt third presence in the room, bright like a little star and as content as her parents were sleeping near her. Charles watched this small family for a one moment more, feeling a small smile lift the corners of his lips and a warm sensation filling his heart.

It was only after he returned back to his own body and shut down the cerebro that Charles felt the wetness on his cheeks. He took a shaky breath before he wiped the tears from his eyes and took the headpiece off. He kept smiling, pushing the bitter feeling of longing down. He was happy for his friend. After all this time and all the suffering, he had finally found peace, and Charles made himself to focus on that thought, as he wheeled himself out of the room.

But still, a small part of his traitorous heart wept quietly, for it had hoped Erik could have found it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those few who are still waiting for the end of "We are a team, a family", don't worry, I'm still working on it. It sat alone for a while there, but I've started to write again and hopefully it will be done soon.  
> Also, you can now find me on Tumblr.  
> https://pullakori.tumblr.com/  
> Come say hi, or something. I don't know... XD


End file.
